brighter than the sun
by visionary dreams
Summary: AU. Summer Fic. Because waking up hungover with a swollen black eye in my ex-boyfriend's older brother's room is TOTALLY how I pictured my morning. [Sakura-centric] [SasuSaku]
1. simply sakura

_"Hey, it's Sakura! Sorry I can't get to the phone right now, I either lost it or... I lost it! I'll get back to you asap! Bye!"_

"Wow, Forehead. Wow. You mean lost your freakin' mind! You went AWOL! And Oh My God! I did something SO stupid last night and I am hiding in my closet with my turtle and gummy bears until further notice. Call me back ASAP."

_"Hey, it's Sakura! Sorry I can't get to the phone right now, I either lost it or... I lost it! I'll get back to you asap! Bye!"_

"SAKURA-CHAN. ARE YOU LOST?! ME AND INO CANNOT FIND YOU, IF YOU DO NOT REPORT BACK IN AN HOUR, WE'RE GOING TO THE POLICE. By the way, this is Naruto. 10-4."

_"Hey, it's Sakura! Sorry I can't get to the phone right now, I either lost it or... I lost it! I'll get back to you asap! Bye!"_

"HAHA. You were beast last night, Sakura! You totally whooped that girl's ass! In a skirt! You looked so fine... this is Kiba btw! Call me back!"

_"Hey, it's Sakura! Sorry I can't get to the phone right now, I either lost it or... I lost it! I'll get back to you ASAP! Bye!"_

"This is Karin, dollface. I am so freakin' proud of you! That stupid whore got what she deserved! I have the video, too! Text me so we can get lunch and make fun of everybody. Mwah!"

_"Hey, it's Sakura! Sorry I can't get to the phone right now, I either lost it or... I lost it! I'll get back to you asap! Bye!"_

"Sakura, it's Shikamaru. Yeah, you bitch. Thanks for the vomit inside my car. You owe me."

_"Hey, it's Sakura! Sorry I can't get to the phone right now, I either lost it or... I lost it! I'll get back to you asap! Bye!"_

"Hey, it's Sasori. Tell Itachi he left his phone in my car...whenever you do wake up."

…

..

.

**brighter than the sun**  
_visionary dreams_

…

..

.

I could feel the light before I could see it. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut. I didn't want to see that damn light. I could feel a migraine coming on already, a dull throb behind my eyes, and my body felt insanely sore. I felt like I had gotten into a fight and had been run over, backed up on, and ran over again by a train.

Oh.

Right.

I did get into a fight.

Not ran over by a train, because that would suck.

Groaning and slowly opening my eyes, I felt the full effect of last night. My body temperature felt cold and I got goosebumps as soon as I sat up and the covers fell off of me. My head was still spinning; my back and neck were stiff, and God, my mouth tasted horrible.

"You're up."

I jumped, whirling around to see Uchiha Itachi fully dressed, sitting on a black leather couch opposite of the king-sized, red satin sheet (CUZ OMG. It felt like heaven.) bed I was on.

How.

In.

The.

_Hell._

I'm never, ever, ever drinking tequila again.

"I found you wondering the streets," Itachi stated simply, staring at me and I felt so nausea. "And you were intoxicated."

He gave me a look.

Pfft!

As if.

"It was late," he continued, picking nonexistent lent off his shirt, "You passed out in the car before I could get your address, so I brought you here."

"Oh. Thanks then."

If it was anybody else, I would have laugh. But this was Uchiha Itachi. I only knew him because we went to the same highschool, and I took senior classes in my sophomore year.

Touching my face, I could feel some swelling around my finger tips from my fight last night and winced. God, I don't even _remember_.

I just remember hair and the front yard and people cheering.

"I would love to stay and chat," Itachi said mildly amused.

"But my nice card is out of date now, and I really do have to go. I called a cab for you," he said politely, standing up to leave his room, "I'm sure you can find your way out." He nodded and then left the room.

I blinked, and started looking for my phone.

"Oh my god! Where is it!" I threw the covers off of me and started looking around the bed like a frantic crazed women. Almost having a mini heart attack and man, was my head spinning, but I stopped freaking out as soon as I spotted it on the night stand.

"My baby!" I grabbed for it and then admittedly threw it back down on the bed as it was completely dead.

Well fuck, I thought, glancing over at the clock: 12:51PM.

Looking down at what I was wearing, which was my black skirt from last night—wrinkly and covered with dirt and grass stains—and my new red halter top that was slightly torn and dirty also. Pouting, I ran my fingers through my short, layered bubblegum pink haired and only got half way through it because it was so tangled and knotted. Grabbing my pink phone, I looked around for my black sandals, which were by the door and I quickly headed out the room.

Only to crash into a figure who was about to open the door.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, taking my hands off of the stranger's chest, and looking up.

Oh, it was Him.

I should've fucking known.

Ugh.

Fuuuuuck me.

I also knew Itachi because I was completely and utterly in love with his younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke.

Except I tried to forget that part, really.

(BECAUSE WHEN STUPID UCHIHA'S BREAK YOUR HEART AFTER WASTING THREE YEARS OF YOUR PRECIOUS LIFE ON THEM, YOU WISH THEY WOULD JUST DISAPPEAR OFF THE FACE OF THE DAMN EARTH.

Shut up, Sakura! That was almost a year ago and WE. DO. NOT. CARE.

Yeah right)

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked defensively.

I huffed and crossed my arms, my black sandals still dangling from my hands. "None of your business."

In my defense, I reallyreallyreally thought Sasuke was staying in Suna over Summer break, not coming back home to Konoha.

Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes, "Sleeping with my brother now?" He cocked his head towards Itachi's door.

My face fumed.

That. DICK.

I would _never_.

I mean, I know the situation looks completely wrong with me stumbling out of his older brother's room with disheveled clothes and messy hair, but still! I was just hungover!

"No!" I yelled, narrowing my apple green eyes, daring him to challenge me. I was so not in the mood. I wasn't a morning person on good days, let alone on my hangover days. My head was still pounding and my stomach was doing slight churns.

"Tch," Sasuke smirked, looking down at me with smoldering eyes through long dark lashes.

(And again,

I fall)

"I'm kidding," he deadpanned, "Naruto's stupid and has been harassing the whole town about you. I ran into Itachi and he told me where you were."

OKAY. FIRST OFF.

A) UCHIHA SASUKE JUST SAID HE WAS KIDDING. WHUT.

B) I'm going to kill Naruto and feed his body to the seagulls and make it look like an accident.

C) THIS IS THE MOST SASUKE'S HAS SPOKEN TO ME IN A YEAR AND HE'S ACTING LIKE EVERYTHING'S JUST COMPLETELY FINE AND DANDY. Well no, mister, it's not.

Is it possible to love and hate somebody at the same time?

"Oh," I said, biting my lip and looking anywhere but him.

Because really, I didn't want too. I've gone a whole year without any contact from Sasuke whatsoever except for what Naruto would tell me. Even after all these days, weeks, and months, looking at him and knowing he broke my heart without so much as a care in the world still _hurts_.

And knowing that, makes me feel weak. I don't like being weak. I_ refuse_ to go back to the crying, broken hearted girl he left me as.

I could see Sasuke stuff his hands deep into his pockets out of the corner of my eye though. He used to always do that when he felt uncomfortable.

"I'm leaving," I say, brushing past him briskly and continuing down the hall without a backwards glance.

I was barefoot, walking across the perfectly polished hardwood floors in my crumbled outfit, tangled hair, hungover, and my sandals dangling from my fingertips.

All of sudden, the thoughts and fun of last night vanished, and I felt incredibly low slipping out of the front door to wait at the end of the driveway.

I've always believed when you really love someone as in—they're your whole world, bestfriend, everything, soulmate, other half, the person in the morning who you can wake up too and know that out of everyone in the world, you were luckily enough to meet that person—you give them your whole heart. Not portions or bits of pieces of it; so when you do decide to give it away, make sure that person gives you their heart too. That way you're not left with a gaping, broken hole.

Because I'm still waiting for mine back.

* * *

After waiting for my cab and rushing home as fast as that cab driver would go—he read porn books while driving and he's name was Kakashi. I almost died today—to get to my two bedroom apartment I shared with Naruto, I had hopped out of the car quickly. I was in desperate need of headache medicine and a hot shower.

Climbing up the stairs and making my way up to our apartment, I reached for my keys and unlock the door, stumbling in. Looking around, I saw no trace of human life in our cozy apartment. Me and Naruto had got this bad boy last Summer, right before our first semester of college. It really was my safe haven on my worst days. Two twin red leather couches adored the living room along with a glass coffee table, beige colored carpet, a flat screen TV, and two book cases filled with books and pictures. A large dream catcher hung over one couch while a waterfall painting hung over the other one. Our kitchen was small with a round kitchen table; a ramen covered table cloth that Naruto insisted we buy covered it. Our hallway wasn't long and our two rooms were straight across from each other with the bathroom at the end of the short hallway. Shaking my head as to rid my thoughts, I quickly looked around for pen and paper to scribble a note to Naruto.

_You little blonde bitch, _  
_I'm alive. _  
_- Sakura_  
_PS: We need milk, and get the 2% this time baka!_

And then I quickly put it on the beef ramen package in the cabinet because I_ knew_ he wouldn't find it otherwise.

Deciding to shower and dress quickly in black tights, flats, and an oversized dress shirt, I grabbed my purse and keys and headed out the door.

After reaching the end of the stairs, I was glad to know my red mustang was still safe and sound in the parking lot. I knew I had ridden with Ino, but still, you _never_ know what can happen.

Unlocking my car and buckling myself in, I started up the engine and finally plugged my dead phone into the car charger.

My eyes bugged out at all the texts, missed calls, and voicemails.

My friends are so stupid.

Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em.

* * *

Arriving to Ino's apartment that she shared with Shikamaru and Chouji in less than twenty five minutes, I parked my car and got out, unplugging my phone, and shutting the door with a slam.

Still slightly groggy from the night before and so many mixed emotions from seeing Sasuke, all I wanted to do was see My Pig.

Yamanaka Ino.

This was my partner in crime, my Keenan to my Kel, my twin from another mother, my blood sister, my teddy bear to cry on, and most importantly, my _bestfriend_.

Gladly thanking Ino and Shikamaru for picking an apartment on the bottom floor

(Yeah, because Shikamaru was a lazy bitch.

And Ino... Ino was just a fat pig. End of story. With a smiley face.)

I pulled out my own set of keys for the apartment

(bestfriends get rights to EVERYTHING.

What's mine is Ino, and what's her is mine.

EXCEPT FOR SASUKE!

But.

That was a period of our friendship that we have moved on from.

... Dammnit, there I go again thinking about Him.

Ugh.

ANYWAY.)

And was greeted with the sight of Ino bunched up in covers on the couch. Her blonde white haired was piled up on the top of her head in a messy bun and she was wearing sweats and one of Shikamaru's too big t-shirts.

"You whoreface!" she screeched, pointing a finger at me, and jumping up.

I rolled my eyes, "Look it's not my problem, Pig, that you want me all to yourself. You really need to work on your issues."

Ino then _tackled_ me to the floor, "I NEEDED YOU LAST NIGHT AND YOU WEREN'T THERE, FOREHEAD!"

I pushed her off of me, and then tackled _her_ back to the ground. "As I said: work on your issues!"

Ino ignored my comment, sitting up, "NO. You don't understand! I looked everywhere for you!" She grabbed me by the shoulders, shaking me, "EVERYWHERE, FOREHEAD, _EVERYWHERE_."

"Then," she started, letting go of me and sitting back down on the carpet, "WELL I DON'T REALLY REMEMBER BUT I ENDED UP SLEEPING WITH NARUTO!"

She squealed, clasping both her hands over her mouth as if she couldn't believe what she was saying.

Which, of course, is possible. Ino always speaks before thinking.

BUT_ WHAT_ DID SHE JUST SAY!

"You slept with who?!" I sputtered, my arms flailing.

Ino shook her head rapidly. "I am NOT saying it again!"

I blink.

Blink again.

Once more.

And then blink again.

"OH MY GOD!" I jumped up, slapping her upside the head, "YOU SLEPT WITH MY BROTHER!"

Okay, well not_ technically_, but he was in every way that counted except for blood.

And ugh, ew!

"Ow forehead! You and your man strength," Ino muttered, rubbing her head, glaring in my direction.

I huffed. "That's what you get! You dumb broad."

Ino rolled her eyes, looking down at her manicured hands, "Oh whatever, Sakura. You're a dumb broad too! Maybe that forehead of yours is getting too big and you're losing your memory, but I certainly do recall my Christmas party and you and Shikamaru?" She gave me a look and I sweatdropped. "_Totally_ making out on MY bed. So shut it."

I was never going to live that one down.

Too much Crown and not enough time were mine and Shikamaru's problem that night.

"Ino!" I suddenly cried, remembering the real reason I even came over.

"Sasuke is _back_."

* * *

**disclaimer: **i do not own naruto.

**note(s):** ahhh, i know i probably shouldn't take on another chapter fic, but this one was SO much fun to write and i'm going to stick to it. but i just wanna make a few things clear, sasuke and sakura are not about to be all lovey-dovey in like, the fifth chapter. this story is also centered around _Sakura_; it's about growing up, falling in and out of love, and all of the in-betweens.

also, some of you might think it's weird that i had ino/sakura called each other "dumb broads" lol well, that's just something me, my sister, and my bestfriend have always called each other.

& yes, this will be a SasuSaku & NaruIno fic.

without much further ado,

please **review**! (:


	2. the things you do to me

"Forehead, STOP."

"I'm not doing _anything!"_

"Yeah right, you're pathetic. Get OFF Sasuke's profile, you creep. He's ugly anyway."

"..."

"You're right, I lied. But here—GIVE ME THE LAPTOP SAKURA."

"NO, YOU KEEP YOUR PIG HANDS AWAY."

"..."

"INO, STOP RUNNING, I WILL CATCH YOU. OH MY GOD, IF YOU BREAK MY BABY, I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR NECK."

"Ha, you can't catch me! ... Oh _fuck."_

"_INOOOOOO!"_

…

..

.

**brighter than the sun  
**_visionary dreams_

…

..

.

"So," Karin practically pureed, circling her forefinger on the glass of her soda, smirking a vicious smirk. "You slept with _Itachi. _Your ex-boyfriend's older brother."

"No," I sputtered, turning red at the suggestion, shaking my head,

(Okay, I would be the biggest liar in the world if I couldn't admit that Uchiha Itachi was a fine motherfucker.

Excuse my French.

Anddddddd.

That little fact that I had the teeniest tiniest crush on him back in eighth grade.)

"He _found _me and made sure I was okay."

"Right," Karin nodded her head as if she didn't believe me, and then winked, "I'm just fucking with you, _Saku-chan._"

I rolled my eyes at my friend, eating some of my fries.

It had been a couple of days since I woke up to Him, and I was currently at a local diner for lunch with Karin.

Looking over at my friend practically inhaling her cheeseburger, I shook my head, laughing.

I really had missed Karin. Like Him, she decided to leave Konoha for college and the only time I ever saw her was when she came down for break. However, Karin didn't really grow up with all of us. I didn't meet Karin until my sophomore year. She was new to town and Naruto's cousin so of _course _she was automatically accepted into our "crew". Not only that, Karin was just _awesome. _She was sarcastic, blunt, and radiated confidence.

I sighed, pouting a little and pushing my plate away as He-Who-Is-Not-Worthy-To-Be-Named came into my mind. No doubt he was going to be with all of our friends over summer break, in places where I'm going to be. Just ugh. This _sucks. _Next time I decide to have a boyfriend, I need to make sure he's not friends with all of my friends so it's not so awkward and weird and tense and I just don't wanna be in the same room as the bastard!

Ugh. Ugh. Ugh. Ugh.

I hate how after tears and tears and tears and crying uncontrollably all the time on Ino's shoulder for at least three months—because after that, she had to pour _freezing _cold water on me while I was having one of my fits and slap me on my right cheek _hard_. And that was why she was my bestfriend—and the agonizing heartbreak I felt every time I saw a picture of him or thought of him or heard his name or how worthless and depress and _sad _I felt. I always thought girls had over-dramatized the whole "break-up" situation and "heartbreak" thing. But no, it's real and raw and painful and it _hurts_ you to the very core of your heart. And then, when I finally heal myself back up and was confident that I was completely over Stupid-Bitch-That-He-Is, but of course, all he has to do is walk back into my life unexpectedly and now I can't make him leave my mind. And it was only a _couple _of days ago.

I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.

(But sometimes,

I miss him. I miss him. I miss him. I miss him.

He was my everything for three years and then he wasn't.

I didn't even get a reason _why.)_

"Sakura," Karin said, dipping her fry into her ketchup, taking a bite, "You're making angry faces. Please don't, you look sour."

My left eyebrow twitched, and I pulled my straw out of my drink and flick soda on her with it.

"Hey!" Karin reached up for her black librarian-styled glasses, and wiping them off with the edge of her black blouse.

Karin really was pretty. However, she was pretty in the mysterious, spitfire kind of way. Karin was 5'6, has long layered cherry red hair with unique ruby red eyes. Karin has one of the mostly shapely figures I've ever seen. She wasn't exactly skinny because she had hips and an ass and tits and that was completely okay because I envied her body over my athletic one. She was always dressed in extremely high heels, skinny jeans, and accessories head to toe.

I moaned, putting my elbows on the table, and taking my head into my hands. I ran my fingers through my unruly pink hair, biting my lip, "_Why_ does he have to come back!"

"Well," Karin bit her french fry in a mockingly thinking way, "Maybe because he lives here dumbass," she said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up," I said, pouting, "I'm being _serious."_

"You," Karin held a hand to her ample chest, gasping, "_Serious_! No."

Trust Karin to make me smile with her sarcastic humor and typical ways when all I wanted to do was dig myself deep into a big black hole and swallow in myself pity.

I bit my lip, all of sudden feeling the tiniest, prickle under my apple green eyes, letting me know that if I didn't hold it together, I was going to burst into tears.

I_'_m sick and tired of crying over _him._

"Aw Sakura," Karin's face visibly soften, she reached over the table and placed her manicured hand on my mine, "Are you okay?"

How did she know though?

I thought I had had my guard up, but in reality, she saw right through me.

(Because she was good friend.

Karin was one of those kind of friends that would whoop a bitch in a heartbeat if she ever did you wrong. She had a tough exterior, but she had one of the biggest hearts underneath it all—totally had to be a Uzumaki thing in the blood, because her and Naruto were cousins, but shared some of the same qualities—and I loved her to bits.

Honestly, I loved all of my girlfriends to bits.

Pig. Karin. Hinata. Tenten.

They made my day when I didn't even want it to be made, and they were each there for me after The Incident. Ladies, never do your friends wrong, ever, ever, ever, ever. Because once that so-called "Happily-Ever-After" leaves you, you'll have no one but yourself if you do.

Luckily, I would never give them up for any boy in the world.)

I hate how when you're struggling not to cry and you're just _barely _keeping yourself together by a thread and you keep telling yourself over and over again, "I'm a strong women and I do not cry, I do not cry, I do not cry." And you _think _you got it all together, but then someone asks if you're okay and you're completely _fucked._

I started to sob.

* * *

"Damn Forehead," Ino cooed, patting my bubblegum pink hair back, "You're a nutcase," she winked, "Disturbing the peace with your screeching banshee tears, why I never!"

I hiccuped and swatted her away. Stupid Ino, I thought, watching her take her previous plate of food into the kitchen.

Shikamaru, lazily beside me on the couch, lifted the remote with a grimace, and started to slowly flip through channels.

"Wow," I turn to Shikamaru, "You're a lazy fuck," I said to the boy I've known as long as Ino.

He merely shrugged, "And I'm perfectly content with that." He finally settled on the boomerang

channel and I grinned, punching him in the shoulder. He _knew _this was my favorite channel.

"But really," he said with a smirk, "You psychotic she-devil. Hide your kids, hide your wife!"

I punched him again in the arm, "Oh shutup. I was just a little emotional, okay?!"

"Sure," he said mindly, just as Ino walked back into their living room.

"My two favorite people!" She screeched, before jumping in between us with her head on my lap and her legs sprawled over Shikamaru.

"Ah," she put her hands behind her blonde head, "This is the life. Where's Chouji? He can fan me while feeding me grapes."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, adjusting himself to Ino's extra weight in his lap, "He went off with Naruto earlier."

After hearing Naruto's name, Ino instantly went red and twitched a little.

(Might I just say,

INO AND NARUTO SLEPT TOGETHER.

WHATWHATWHATWHATWHAT.

I will have to found out the update on those two when Shikamaru's not around.)

Completely recovering, Ino turned her head up in my lap to look at me. "You really are becoming bother line psychotic, forehead," she said, "Freakin' crybaby."

I glared and Shikamaru snorted beside us.

"Shut up, you pig." I pushed her off of me roughly and she landed on the floor with a yelp.

"Ow, forehead! You bitch..." she muttered, ice blue eyes now glaring at me.

"I don't mean to interrupt the love spat," Shikamaru said, looking down at his blackberry, "But I will because you're both troublesome and Suigetsu's throwing a house party tonight."

Ino, from the floor, whistled, "I'm down. We are _so _playing flip-cup tonight!"

I shook my head.

"No, no, no."

Suigetsu meant _Him. _House party meant party _for _He's return, which meant I wanted no partaking in that dickhead's festivities!

"He's going to be _there."_

"What a drag..."

"UHM, NO, FOREHEAD. YOU ARE GOING AND YOU ARE GOING TO BE HOT. FUCK SASUKE—HAHA NOT LITERALLY—AND YOU SHOW HIM WHAT HE LOST. But first, we gotta do something with that big ol' forehead of yours ..."

* * *

Around three hours later, we pulled up to Suigetsu's beach house, which was already crowded.

People were parked all up and down the road, and various groups of young adults hung around the stairs out front, chattering with cigarettes, black 'n milds, blunts or red cups of alcohol in their hands. It was beginning now to get late and out here on the beach, the stars were sparkling bright in the dark blue sky and the smell of saltwater along with marijuana and cigarettes hung in the air as we walked up the white steps, leading into the two story house.

I could practically feel Ino's excitement before I turned the door knob.

"Oooo, I wonder who's gonna be here!" She squealed.

Inside was no better.

Suigetsu had Shino set up as the DJ in the corner, blasting catchy dance music for the people who were using the living room as a dance floor. I could hear pong being played in the kitchen with various yells of frat boys yelling every couple of seconds. So far, I could see two tables of beer pong set up in the dining room and flip cup being played in the kitchen along with others hitting a gas mask at the table and rolling up. I assumed the two out of the three bedrooms up stairs were being used-as they always were, except Suigetsu's-one was for fucking and the other was a smoke room. Everyone was just barely shoulder to shoulder and there were various groups of young adults all around the house from the living room to the kitchen, on the stairs, upstairs, out-back and out front. It wasn't any less I would except from Suigetsu's party.

I was wearing a black, tight pencil skirt with a glittery red blouse and red sandals. I had a black tote with my bathing suit in it in case I needed later. My makeup was simple and my pink hair was down and Ino had done it to look like beach waves. Ino was wearing a tight black dress with her long platinum blonde hair curled and her makeup very smokey and dark. She wore black heels and looked gorgeous-as always. Shikamaru wore jeans, vans, and a nice blue shirt along with his hair up in the same pineapple looking style he's done for years.

(I

Reallyreallyreallyreally

hope I don't run into Him.)

"Are you ready to _party_, forehead!" Ino exclaimed, looping her arm through my mine as we scooped out the place. Shikamaru had heard Kiba in the kitchen playing pong and went to go "investigate".

I shook my head,

(Seriously,

I'm starting to believe Ino's a closet alcoholic.

THESE THING'S DON'T COME OUT OF NOWHERE, Y'KNOW.

Ahem.)

"Shikamaru's going to end up too stoned and you're going to end up too drunk—"

(AND OMG,

I CANNOT DRINK AGAIN AND END UP IN FIGHTS AND THEN WANDER THE STREETS OF KONOHA AND THEN WIND UP IN UCHIHA ITACHI'S BED ONLY TO RUN INTO HIS STUPID, BITCHMADE, TOTALLY LITTLE BROTHER.

So, it's settled.

No drinking for Sakura.)

"—So I am driving, pig."

Ino huffed and crossed her arms, "Kay." She waved her hand carelessly in the air, "Whatever! Just c'mon," she tugged me towards the sliding glass in Suigetsu's living room that led to the back.

"Karin's out here," Ino said, sliding open the glass and sliding it back closed, muffling the music some, once we were outside.

We spotted Karin around Suigetsu, Juugo, and two kegs.

_Of course_, Suigetsu and Juugo were around Karin because they were her bitches and where alcohol was, was where you could find Suigetsu. Always. Never fails. And Juugo? Juugo was a big ol' teddy bear who never drinks and only comes along to make sure Suigetsu doesn't do anything stupid, or make sure Karin doesn't kill him. Much.

"Hey guys!" Ino exclaimed cheerfully, perfect too pretty Yamanaka smile already in place. She admittedly latched onto Karin. "I have missed you so much!"

Karin rolled her eyes, laughing, "I saw you the other day!"

As Karin and Ino began their usual chick chatter, Suigetsu and juggo had said hello, but had to excuse themselves inside, saying they "needed to handle some business." Whatever that meant.

Meanwhile, I dug into my bag for my menthol cigarettes and yellow lighter. Finding both, I took one cig out and lit it, letting the smoke slide my throat and calm my nerves.

(Smoking was the worst habit in the entire universe.

My grandma died of lung cancer from it and I've always been repulsed and disgusted by it.

That is, until I was so completely torn I didn't know what to do with myself and after too-many-times offered, I finally said yes.

I've been addicted ever since.)

Flicking my cigarette, I inhaled it some more, looking around Suigetsu's deck. There was a few groups of people talking and drinking and smoking, looking out into the ocean or up at the bright stars.

It really was a beautiful night, I thought, gazing at the dark sparkling ocean water, feeling the chill of the wind whip by.

"Sakura!" I heard Ino yell, and I jumped, dropping my cigarette in the process.

"What," I said, glaring slightly at my cigarette, and then looking back up at her and Karin.

Ino rolled her icy blue eyes, grabbing my arm as Karin opened the glass door, tugging me towards inside. "We are getting white girl _wasted!"_

I struggled against her after she said that, "Oh my god, people like you who say stupid shit like that need to have their mouth's cut off. Plus, I'm not drinking!"

She ignored me and laughed, playfully pushing me inside.

* * *

After a couple of hours later, I am ashamed to admit that I'm hammered.

(H-a-m-m-e-r-e-d.

_Hammered. _

Hehehehe.

I need to stop.)

So hammered I've agreed to go skinny dipping with Ino and Karin in the ocean around one o'clock in the morning.

(Mind you,

This is after five games of lost beer pong, three games of lip cup, about three red cups of liquor, and too many shots to count.

Never, ever, ever, again.)

"This is so _difficult!"_ Ino exclaimed, giggling, almost stumbling over herself in the sand. She tugged off her shirt, tossing it to her left somewhere, and started skipping in her bra and shorts, kicking sand in every which direction.

The smell of sea and saltwater was compelling as we got closer, and the sound of the waves were strong beating up against the shore.

"Guys," Karin slurred, struggling to unbutton her white shorts, once we reached the edge of the water. "I don't even _remember _leaving Suigetu's _house."_

Ino giggled some more, completely drunk, "We just left silly!"

Once we were all down into our birthday's suits and shivering cold, we looked at each other, starting laughing, counted to three, and hauled ass into the big, dark blue ocean.

It was freezing once we made impact with the water. I sputtered the sea water out of my mouth as we all came up from under the water, laughing once I saw Ino and Karin by my side. I instantly shivered and received goose bumps all up and down my body as a gust of wind blew by around us.

"Oi, you guys are gonna get eaten by sharks!" We heard a familiar yell and looked up to the shore to see Naruto with Suigetsu, holding all of our clothes and laughing as realization drawn onto our faces.

"Oh fuck _no!" _Ino yelled, angry drunk, as she hastily dashed out of the ocean after Naruto and Suigetsu. She was completely intoxicated and naked and if she wasn't so angry, I think she would have freaked out at being so exposed to the boys.

(Well technically,

Naruto's already seen everything.

Hahahahaha.)

"Nice tits!" Naruto and Suigetsu whistled boyishly at Ino, before turning around and making dash through the beach. "Catch if you can, nip nips!"

Ino stood on the shore, dripping water with stringy wet hair clenching to her naked back, and sand sticking up to calves. She promptly screamed and stomped her foot.

"Well _fuck,_" Karin said beside me, as we were still in the water, drunk and slightly sobering up, "Guess we're goin' naked."

I could do nothing but laugh.

* * *

The next morning I found myself being woken up by a bright light that I could sense behind my eye lids.

Groaning, and hearing seagulls not too far, I opened my eyes and slowly took in my surroundings.

I was on Suigetsu's deck.

In my bathing suit.

Sleeping on a lawn chair.

(This is exactly _why _I wasn't supposed to drink last night.

Damn Ino.)

Sitting up, my skin felt hot from laying out in the summer sun all morning, and I was happy to find my phone and bag on a table not too far.

The last thing I remember is unsuccessfully sneaking back up to Suigetsu's—naked—without the boy's spotting us.

How I got into my bathing suit and passed out on his deck—I have noooo idea.

Glad I didn't have a major hangover from the night before, I stretched and popped all the kinks out of my body, before grabbing my purse and heading inside.

It was complete and utter destruction.

Trash laid everywhere throughout the beach house as well as alcohol bottles and other various items. Stepping around Kiba and Naruto passed out on the floor, snoring loudly, and spotting Karin, Ino, and Shikamaru on the couch, I shook my head at my friends, and opened the front door to sit out on the porch.

I sat down the white porch swing on the left and grabbed my cigarettes and lighter from out my purse. Lighting one and inhaling deeply, I laughed at last night

(I didn't about Him not _once._

Until now.

… Damnnit.)

And at myself. Because I probably looked completely ridiculous with my messy, un-brushed bubblegum pink hair, smeared makeup, and only attire being my hot pink bikini as I smoked a cigarette.

The sunshine was bright and the sun felt warm on my shoulders. I swayed slightly on the swing, staring out into the sunny, white beach.

I flick my cigarette, propping my elbow on my knee, and settled my head in my hand.

Sometimes, I didn't even know what to think of everything.

"Smoking cigarettes now, ne, Sakura?"

I jumped, startled, dropping my lit cigarette out on my stomach.

"Ow!" I hollered, quickly swatting the cigarette off of me, and rubbing my slight burn, looking up at the person of the voice.

I froze.

Now, it's a good night gone _terrible._

Sasuke stood in front of me, only clan in black board shorts and a white tanktop. He was rubbing sleep out of his eyes and his hair was extremely messy and in every direction.

"Go away," I said, not even realizing I said it.

(Whywhywhywhywhy_why._

I hate myself for letting him affect me the way he does.

One look in his eyes and I'm under.)

My heart started beating wildly in my chest, my palms started sweating, and I felt extremely insecure standing in front of him so exposed.

(Where did he even come from anyway?!

I didn't see him not once last night!")

He raised an eyebrow at me, challenging me, "I'm allowed to get fresh air, too."

"And I'm _allowed _to tell you to fuck off!" I exclaimed, my anger bursting up into the surface out of nowhere. This was only my second conversation—if you could call it that—with Him in a year and I've blown up and let him see too much already. So much for not caring.

Once again, I pushed past him and walked down the front steps.

He had said something else, but I was too angry to even hear what he had to say.

Fuck him. Fuck him. Fuck him. Fuck him.

I had left my bag and cigarettes and cellphone and I was only dressed in my bikini, out on the beach, slightly hungover with no clue or idea of where I was going except that I was getting hell the away from Uchiha Sasuke.

He's still hurting and breaking my heart without even _trying._

* * *

**an: **sorry for the wait guys, it's my senior year and these last few months had been crazy hectic! but i did managed to get this long chapter out for you as a forgive me present! and oh, i'm loving the support from you guys! it's awesome and it makes me smile to know someone has reviewed my story or me put on their favorite/alerts list.

sorry for any spelling/grammar errors, it's pretty late and i have virtual school today, but I just really wanted to get this chapter out to you guys, so forgive me, okay?!

well, hope you guys are liking the story and sakura's character. remember to **review! **and all you lurkers and story alerters, **review** too! (; i wanna know your thoughts, what you like/dislike, what you wanna see, etc. thanks! (:


End file.
